


stridercest ficlets

by OriWrites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriWrites/pseuds/OriWrites
Summary: a collection of ficlets that may or may not ever be finished
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Kudos: 3





	stridercest ficlets

Dave got home from school with blood on his cheek and an ache in his side. You already knew what had happened. Some little shits had thought they could get the jump on Dave. Luckily you’d taught him well and he was able to defend himself but they’d apparently been pretty good because they’d gotten a few hits on him. 

Your little bro goes and flops onto the couch tiredly and, wordlessly, you go to grab him a bottle of apple juice. When you hand it to him he grins, “Thanks bro.”

You nod and disappear into your room, still pissed that the school had had the  _ audacity _ to threaten to kick your bro out when he hadn't been the one to start it. Those other little shits had spun some sob story and everyone believed it. You were about to call your lawyer to get shit sorted proper when Dave shuffled in and collapsed on your bed. “Gonna nap in here ‘kay?”

You chuckle and lean down to kiss his head, “Get some rest lil man.”

He nods and promptly passes out. You sigh and rid him of his jeans, shoes, shades, and shirt before covering him up with your sheets. Picking up your phone you call your lawyer and leave her a voicemail detailing what happened and asking what could be done about it before hanging up and crawling into bed with Dave, intent on a nap yourself. When theres a pounding at your front door and you groan before hauling yourself out of bed.

Opening the door reveals Eridan, one of Dave’s friends. “He’s asleep. What do you need?”

The kid blinks at you before nodding jerkily, “Sorry he wasn’t answering the group chat and we all kinda panicked.”

You snort and nod, “Well rest assured he’s fine. Just asleep. I’ll tell him to message y’all when he wakes up.”

Eridan nods and scampers off down the stairwell.You chuckle and close the door shaking your head and locking it. Heading back into your bedroom you find Dave has curled around your pillow tightly. You find yourself snapping a picture before you can stop yourself. A quiet chuckle escaping you when you try to remove the pillow, only for Dave to whimper like he’s been told his puppy just died. Rolling your eyes in fondness, you gently nudge him awake, “Can I have the pillow? I make a better cuddle buddy anyway lil man.”

Dave blushes lightly, nodding sleepily, and hands you the pillow. You smile and gently kiss his head before crawling into bed and settling against the pillow before pulling Dave close. He cuddles up to your side easily, one hand gently gripping your shirt while the other lays awkwardly between you both. You open your mouth to tell him to rest well but he cuts you off with a quiet snore and you chuckle before going to sleep yourself.


End file.
